A Survivor's Endurance
by Bostontex24
Summary: Aaron has lost everything to the infected. His Parents when he was 6 and His best friend at 16. Now he's on the unforgiving road again, fending for himself. But then his life is changed forever when he meets Crystal and her group.
1. On the run

**Hey Guys! This is my first story here on but I've read so many great stories on here and I hope I can at least match some of those. But anyway This The Last Of Us story is mostly OC based but I may throw in some main story references in later chapters. This story is really short but don't worry they'll get longer. Now I'll stop talking and let you read on. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Oh shit," I muttered, " not good." I silently maneuvered my way through the runner infested streets of downtown Little Rock. I crept my way to a nearby alleyway and took a break to think about my next move. Large amounts of gunfire could still be heard in the distance for the quarantine zone. _There's no hope in saving that QZ, _I thought to myself, _Alec was right; we should've left. _Thinking of Alec was a mistake, that wound was still fresh. A noise from the place I entered snapped me out of that memory. _No time for mourning now. _I scolded myself mentally. _I've gotta get out of this city. Remember what _ _mom said: follow the highway._ I pulled the straps of my backpack onto my shoulders once again and silently made my way through downtown Little Rock.

I had just gotten out of the city to a place called Interstate Park when a pack of runners and stalkers filled out into the field ."Fuck," I silently spat. I had had enough of these fucking fungus freaks. They had taken everything from me again. The rage took hold of me. I thought I was dead by letting it take hold of me, by letting it cloud my judgment. The fight went by in a blur. I hacked and slashed my way through the pack. Soon I was face to face with the last runner of the pack. Just as it started to wail and moan I swung with my ax that Alec had given to me a week earlier, and put the rest of my rage into the runner. I collapsed after killing the last runner. I looked back at the bodies around the area. _I did that out of anger? Oh God..._

I stood up. _I gotta move, _I thought, _I have to get outta here. _I walked for a few minutes following the elevated highway until I found a part that had collapsed that I could climb to get onto the main highway. A faded and rusted, red and blue sign that read "interstate 30" greeted me when I got to the top. I turned back to look at Little Rock for the last time. Gunfire could still be heard. People's screams filled the night. Fires shined like search lights through the darkness. Everything fell apart so fast, and I was warned. I didn't listen and my best friend paid the price. "I'm sorry Alec." I said aloud. "I should've listened." I turned, back facing the city and headed west down the highway.

* * *

**So there it is guys my first fanfic! Please let me know what you thought about this first chapter and let me know what you liked or how I could fix it :) -Bostontex24**


	2. Texarkana

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 2! This one is a little bit more interesting I think. So I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Its been a week since Little Rock. I haven't slept at all. I have been able to keep starvation at bay, but only just. I found food and water in a town called Hope. Heh. Hope. A name that doesn't fit in this shitty world but the moment I need some hope, it gives me something to keep going. I can barely stay awake and my legs ache. I look up, past the rusting and fading cars, to see a sign that says "Texarkana 5". _Five more miles, _I thought with relief, _then I can finally rest... _A shot rings out in the distance. I keep walking, _Fucking shit, _I moaned internally, _hunters. _I could see the city getting closer and closer when I heard a large exchange of of gunfire. _Shit, _I thought, _that's really close. _I had to see what was happening. Were there hunters in the city? Or was it the military fighting fireflies in the city's QZ? Was the city safe? " Fuck it." I said. I was too tired to care who it was fighting or what it was about. I just wanted to see if I could avoid the fight and rest somewhere safely away from the people fighting. I looked to my right and headed by the clogged off ramp into the city.

"Motherfucker!" Screamed the hunter I had just pinned. Moments earlier I had split his friend's head open and I was getting ready for this kill. He begged me not to kill him, "Just walk away," he pleaded, "come on kid! Do the right thing here!"

I snorted, "You should've thought about before you ambushed me." I brought my ax down and ended his pleading. I slowly got up and looked out from the doorway to look at the street. Surprisingly, there were a lot of hunter bodies in the street. And the fighting was just a few blocks away. _Shit I need to get past them,_ I thought. The hunters were still fighting whoever was ripping apart their ranks. I crouched down and slowly made my way down the street. The fighting had intensified and the hunters were running away. I was just about to sprint past their line when I was suddenly tackled from behind. "Shit!" I cried out I turned my head to see a pissed off hunter pinning me down. "Hey guys!" He yelled. "I got one!"

"Well he could be with 'em," said an older looking hunter with a northern accent, "but I think he stumbled in at the wrong time." He went onto his knees. He looked at me and asked, "You kill those two back their?" I didn't answer him. "Well you know what's gonna happen now, right?" He stood up. My Captor pulled me to my knees. "Finish up here." Said the old hunter. "We need to help the others."

"You guys are animals," I spat, " but you already know that, don't you?"

The older man laughed, "Strong words for a kid. You should respect your elders."

"Fuck you." I growled. "You're a fucking psycho."

"Kill him." Ordered the older hunter.

"With plea-" my captor started before I elbowed him in the groin. I grabbed my combat ax and did a back swing into the front of the man's neck. I could feel the blood hit the back of my neck and stream onto my hand before I pulled the ax out. I jumped up and ran at the older hunter. He shot a pistol he had holster seconds before at me. All the bullets missed me and I went full stride into the man slamming him to the ground and hearing his head make a sickening "CRACK!" I swung my ax down to finish the job. I stood up feeling sick to my stomach. I had never killed this many living people before. Now I had four kills under my belt. Then a loud "BANG" and a searing hot pain brought me back to the warzone of Texarkana. I stumbled behind a car. "Yeah! Got ya now you little bastard!" Yelled a hunter with a thick southern accent. _Damnit! Fucker. _I mentally growled. I looked for where he was. Not on the left side. I check my right... The hunter slams my head against the car, causing me to see stars. I swing my ax heavily, still trying to recover from the hit. This hunter wasn't the fastest person and my ax caught him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain and shot his gun again. Pain rippled through my leg. I pulled my ax out just as he was stumble away. But before he did I used all of my strength to swing my ax through his neck and sever his head from his body. I collapsed along with the body.

I finally was able to sit myself against a wall. I could feel myself fading. I looked around trying to find something good to see before I died. _Shit it looks pretty nice here...without these assholes, it seems nice. _I focused on a group of buildings with foliage crisscrossing them and the sun shining through the broken windows and foliage. I was going even faster. The last thing I saw though was a dark skinned man patching me up and calling for someone else. I saw myself start to be carried out of the area before everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I forgot to do this last time but I need to thank Joshua Burniece for helping me with my title and helping me while brainstorming this story. You rock Josh! And he is also writing a story called "A Secretive Companion." It's pretty good so far and y'all should check it out! But anyway until next time! :) -Bostontex24**


End file.
